Come Away to the Water
by TopHat10792
Summary: The Reaping has many results. One winner, Twenty-three losers. The death of a child, a friend, a lover. It can lead to hope, a rebellion, a new life. A better life. But, sometimes, it just leads to death.


_This is my first Hunger Games story, it's also my very first song fic. It's a one-shot but I would be willing to actually develop it into a story if it's liked enough. _

_**A/N at the bottom!**_

* * *

><p>I am strong.<p>

_**Come away little lass come away to the water,**_

_**To the ones that are waiting only for you**_

I am strong. But I didn't want this. I wanted another year. One more year to grow stronger. One more year to be better. One more year so he could win. So he could come back to me. Safe. A winner. Alive.

_**Come away little lass come away to the water,**_

_**Away from the light that you always knew**_

It wasn't supposed to be me. It was supposed to be some unlucky girl he would have to kill. One more obstacle for him. I'm the best at what I do, my district knows that. We're told to win at any cost, nothing is more important than victory. Not family, not friends, nothing.

_**We are calling to you**_

I knew he would volunteer this year. The 74th Hunger Games. He was so perfect. So imperfectly perfect that I knew he would win. He promised. He swore he would come back a champion. My champion. Only mine.

_**Come away little lad come away to the darkness,**_

_**In the shade of the night we will come looking for you**_

We used to lay together behind the gym after training. We would talk, we would whisper secrets that were only meant for each other. We defined each other. He was me, and I was him. We were together. We would murmur dreams we didn't dare to dream, because we could be taken at any time. We would willingly go.

_**Come away little lad come away to the darkness,**_

_**To the ones appointed to see it through**_

We were so alike, extensions of the same body. He was strong, fierce, deadly. So was I. We could tell what the other was thinking with just a look, a passing glance and we knew the other's strategy. We were so alike.

_**We are coming for you**_

_**We are coming for you**_

If we're extensions of each other can we keep living if the other dies?

_**Come away little lamb come away to the water,**_

_**Give yourself so we may live anew**_

Can I live without him? Can he live without me? Would it be better to not even try? To disgrace my district and give up? Can I even ask him to kill me? I know I can't kill him. Impossible. If he died I would be soon to follow. Only after he was avenged, I would destroy the world to see him live. I would happily watch it burn. Does that mean I would have to burn myself?

_**Come away little lamb come away to the slaughter,**_

_**To the ones appointed to see it through**_

No one would volunteer for me.

_**We are coming for you**_

_**We are coming for you**_

I am strong. But, when it comes to him I am weak. I love him.

_**Come away little lamb come away to the water,**_

_**To the arms that are waiting only for you**_

What would happen after this? Once we're on the train and on the way to the Capital? Will he hold me? Will I let him? Or will he hide behind years of training, hide his emotions and ignore me? Ignore us. I don't think I'm so strong anymore.

_**Come away little lamb come away to the slaughter,**_

_**To the one appointed to see it through**_

I'll kill them all. Every single one of them. They're already dead, they just don't know it yet. They may be breathing, hoping, dreaming, **loving**. But they're only living on borrowed time. Our time. Mine.

_**We are coming for you**_

Twenty-four tributes go into the arena. Only one comes out. Me or Him? Him or I? Does it matter? Are we one person, or complete strangers? I don't know. Everything's changed. And nothing. Nothing will ever be the same.

_**We are coming for you**_

I'll make sure it's us in the end, and then we'll see. Who's the better killer? It used to be our favorite game. I love games. We go in whole, and come out half a person. Ghost. I don't know who will win. I don't even care anymore. I love him. And I'm going to be forced to kill him. Do I have a choice?

_**We are coming for you**_

Spin. Aim. Throw. Dodge. Roll. Three seconds and you're dead. Three seconds and I'm dead. Is it so easy? Don't think about it. Don't. It only makes it harder in the end. Twenty-four go in, one comes out. How do you kill yourself?

_**We are coming for you**_

"And your female tribute is…"

"_It's only us. Us against Them."_

"_I love you. Always"_

"CLOVE CAMILLUS!"

_Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor._

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's it. It's in the perspective of Clove, and if you pay attention (or aren't completely blind) you can see that it's about her Reaping with Cato. I always thought that there was something between them in the books, or maybe I just wanted there to be? <em>

_The song is "Come Away to the Water" sung by Maroon 5 ft. Rozzi Crane from the Hunger Games Soundtrack. I listened to this song about twenty times while I was writing this. It's such a pretty song, I think it's the best on the whole soundtrack personally. _

_Tell me if you like it, or want me to expand it. If it is expanded, then you can expect things to be vastly different from the books, because if Cato and Clove were in the type of relationship I'm trying to show then their personalities would change slightly, not to the point that they would be OOC, but I expect that they would only really care about each other. To make up for the fact that I make them kind of obsessed and romantic with each other they would have to be extra mean to everyone else. I expect they would try to win whatever the cost, even if it means they have to defy the Capital and cheat the Hunger Games. Hinthint._

_Tell me what you think! R&R, please! :)_

_P.S. Fun Fact: Clove's last name is never given in the books, so I made one up for her. It's actually a brand of hunting knives. I thought that was clever ;) _


End file.
